


У нас есть мечта*

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: У Стива с самого начала было плохое предчувствие





	У нас есть мечта*

**Author's Note:**

> *строка из песни Scorpions – You And I; цитирование песни в тексте в авторском переводе

Все это было чертовски плохой идеей, еще в самом начале. 

Нет, правда – Стив знал, чем все кончится, если доверить организацию свадьбы Наташе. 

И даже если вначале все выглядело более-менее – Наташа согласилась с его условиями: никаких розовых салфеток и роз, никаких малышей с подушечками для колец, минимум прессы (парочку все равно пришлось пригласить, это вроде как событие для всей страны), то потом... Стив кожей чуял, что за всей этой идеальной церемонией кроется подвох, но пока не мог сообразить, в чем он.

Баки его опасений не разделял. 

Наоборот, хлопнул по плечу, поцеловал, осторожно наклонившись, в щеку, чтобы не помять костюм, и посоветовал наслаждаться их днем. Он был уверен, что ничего не сможет им его испортить.

Баки выглядел расслабленным, сытым, чертовски юным и счастливым в ярко-белом костюме, достаточно подходящем, чтобы подчеркивать все достоинства и не обтягивать чрезмерно. С короткой стрижкой, солнечно улыбающийся, в летнем свете из окна он выглядел так, будто на дворе до сих пор довоенный Бруклин, а все случившееся – лишь ночной кошмар воспаленного сознания. 

И, по-хорошему, Стив хотел, чтобы так оно и было, а потому тепло улыбнулся Баки, смахнул пылинку с его пиджака и отправился на поиски Сэма.

Однако Сэм окрестил подозрения Стива нездоровой паранойей и предсвадебным мандражом.

Пойманный практически за шкирку пробегавший мимо Клинт заверил, что Наташа ни за что не стала бы портить идеальную свадьбу, и быстро смылся. 

Стив успокоился было. Но потом вспомнил, что Клинт шпион, как и Наташа. А шпионы своих не сдают. Даже всяким там Капитанам Америка. 

Стив ждал подлянки с начала церемонии, но все было идеально: торжественно, трогательно, совсем не слащаво и не пафосно. 

Небольшой оркестр играл подходящую случаю музыку. Они с Баки шли по проходу, держась за руки и смотря друг на друга.  
Баки взволнованно улыбался и просто светился от счастья. Могли ли они в тридцатые предположить, что когда-либо смогут не просто держать друг друга за руку на улице, но и стать настоящей семьей в глазах закона? 

Стиву хватило бы первого пункта за глаза, но он знал, что Баки всегда мечтал обо всем этом: свадьбе, банкете с друзьями и знакомыми, отметке в удостоверении личности... Чтобы все знали, что Стив его, и все серьезно не только на словах.

Стив согласился. Потому что всегда делал все для Баки. И, откровенно говоря, свадьба не была противна его желаниям и убеждениям. Еще бы шумихи поменьше – и было бы идеально. 

В конце дорожки их ждал Старк. Церемония началась и все еще без подвоха.

Тони, у которого откуда-то оказалась лицензия священника, вначале произнес полную подколок и двусмысленностей речь, но Стив был готов к этому еще на стадии планирования свадьбы. 

Лила и Купер Бартоны, гордые от доверенной чести, торжественно внесли подушечки с кольцами из вибраниума с гравировкой в виде щита Кэпа – реверанс от Т’Чаллы. 

Когда Тони объявил свадебные клятвы, Стив почувствовал, что в горле стало суше, чем в пустыне. Едва разлепляя губы и хрипло от волнения, он произнес: 

– Я с тобой до конца. 

– До самого конца, – кивнул Баки свою часть самой короткой, но самой искренней клятвы в мире. Глаза у него были влажные. 

Трясущимися руками Стив надел кольцо на безымянный палец металлической руки, где накануне было сделано углубление, чтобы кольцо не съезжало. У Баки руки не тряслись: он огладил ладонь Стива, успокаивая, когда надевал свое кольцо. 

Тони громогласно объявил их мужем и мужем. 

Стиву захотелось засмеяться, но вместо этого он мягко поцеловал Баки в искусанные от волнения губы, с нежностью провел большими пальцами по гладко выбритым щекам, спускаясь по шее на плечи, предплечья, ладони. Улыбнулся и, взяв Баки за руку, развернул их обоих к друзьям и коллегам. Те уже собрались толпой за их спинами и, кто случайно, а кто прицельно – все же снайперов было много – забросали их рисом и лепестками каких-то розовых цветов без запаха. 

И тут Стив понял, что сейчас будет Оно – то, чего он ждал весь день и о чем забыл на время церемонии, потому что Наташа дала знаки оркестру и толпе поздравляющих. 

Толпа тут же разошлась, организовывая место, заиграла музыка, и, пока солист еще не запел, Наташа, широко улыбаясь и смотря на Стива, крикнула по-русски:

– _Первый танец молодых!_

Баки тут же отозвался: 

– _Убью, когда поймаю._

Нат лишь засмеялась и взмахнула руками, приглашая в круг. Солист запел:

_Я теряю голову из-за тебя, детка,_  
Я теряю голову, когда ты смотришь на меня вот так.  
Твои глаза что-то пытаются мне сказать сегодня.  
Я больше не ребенок, жизнь открыла двери  
В новую, замечательную жизнь. 

Стив поймал себя на том, что, несмотря на испытываемые растерянность и смущение, залип на глаза Баки. Прозрачно-серые, искрящиеся смехом и самые прекрасные в мире.

– Окажешь мне честь? – Баки подал ему руку, приглашая.

– Я же отдавлю тебе ноги! – обескуражено отозвался Стив, тем не менее вкладывая свою ладонь в теплую руку Баки.

– Не отдавишь, – уверенно произнес Баки.

– Ботинки точно помну, – заразившись его уверенностью, весело сказал Стив. 

Баки вывел его на середину свободного пространства и, под аплодисменты и улюлюканье друзей, начал неторопливо покачивать. Танцевать иначе под эту песню было невозможно. 

– Купишь мне новые, мы же теперь семья, общий бюджет и все такое... – пожал он плечами, отвечая на вопрос. 

Стив поначалу напрягся, но быстро подстроился под ритм Баки и расслабился, позволяя ему вести.

– Будто раньше было по-другому? Мы с детства так живем.

_Я люблю тебя, детка, и всегда буду любить_  
Я клянусь, что буду рядом с тобой  
До моего последнего дня. 

– Стив, – Баки выразительно на него посмотрел и понимающе улыбнулся. 

Стив улыбнулся в ответ чуть виновато.

– Я знаю, Бак. Прости.

– Да. Я тоже знаю. 

_Ты и я, у нас есть мечта:_  
Найти нашей любви место, где можно спрятаться.  
Ты и я, мы были созданы  
Любить друг друга сейчас, сегодня и навсегда.  
  
_fin_


End file.
